Contrasting Mirrors
by chelseagrey
Summary: TroySharpay. Sometimes the hardest relationship is seeing each other only on the stage and between the sheets. Especially when you’re in love with the enemy. Chapter 1 posted !


Author's Note: I couldn't help writing it.

**Summary**: TroySharpay. Sometimes the hardest relationship is seeing each other only on the stage and between the sheets. Especially when you're in love with the enemy.

* * *

The bead of sweet fell onto the shiny wood floor. Troy Bolton looked to the left and the right, "CHAD!" He threw the basketball at his best friend and he caught it with a simple ease. Reacting on pure instinct, Chad Danforth threw the ball back at Troy, who easily threw in it the basket. The final seconds on the scoreboard elapsed and the shrill buzzer signaled the game's end. The crowd adorned in red went wild while those in blue felt their eyes burn with hatred.

The player that had been guarding Troy looked at him in the eye and spit in his face, "Bolton."

Troy smirked and looked at the so-called sore loser, "Evans."

Michael Evans glared at his archenemy, "So… you joining the ballet too?"

"It's a musical. And I get to kiss some hot girl from your school. Make her want some more," Troy licked his lips as Michael took a step closer to him.

"Hey, at least I do something remotely _manly_."

"Yeah, being the only one in your family," a mischievous glint flickered in Troy's eye.

"Don't talk about my family. Don't you dare. At least my mother didn't leave me."

As soon as those words left Michael's lips; Troy was on him, punching. Michael quickly acted back and slammed Troy against the pole of the basketball hoop. The boys continued to take shots at each other until Coach Bolton, Chad, and a few other team or staff members ran over to break up the fight.

Chad slowly pulled Troy off of the ground, a trail of blood trickled down from the corners of his mouth. Troy wiped his off with his arm, leaving a giant smear, "Could've had you too Evans. You're lucky."

Michael, who was being helped up by his friend Sean, jerked toward Troy, "You wanna say that to my face Bolton?"

"I just did," Troy's tone was taunting. He wanted to mess with Michael's mind as much as he could.

It was in that moment that Michael took a daring step toward Troy. If it weren't for the teachers and friends around, who knows what would have happened between the two boys.

* * *

She took in breath. Sharpay Evans placed her tired arm on her damp forehead and mustered the energy to wrap the stark white sheets around her slender figure all the while sitting up, "Troy."

The extremely tired figure below her groaned, "Yes?"

Instinctively she reached her hand out and touched the bruise around his sweaty eye, "You know that you shouldn't argue with my brother…"

Her voice was so soft that it scared Troy. Sharpay Evans got what she wanted, when she wanted. Which he used to his advantage during… Troy shook his head at the thought. Now was not the time to focus about their love making. "I know."

"I don't like it when you two fight," as if Troy was made of fire, Sharpay withdrew her hand from his face and placed it at her side, "I love you both and it's so hard to."

"We are just doing the best we can do with what we got. I don't want to fight your brother but he pushes me. All the time…"

Sharpay ran her index finger over the split in his lips and wiped away the dried blood, "I hate choosing. I hate knowing that we choose the paths we took.

"Shar, we didn't choose this. We didn't choose our families to fight. We didn't get lucky in this life. But we'll do the best we can. We have each other and that'll always be enough for me. Having you in my arms. I'd die for you and you know that too." Troy reached out to Sharpay's now crying face and cupped it, his thumbs wiping away her tears. Gently pulling her onto his chest, he started to whisper proclamations of his love to her.

"I know… that we didn't choose this. But if Michael ever found out about our..."

"Love making?" Troy interjected hoping that she would also agree.

"Sex. That's all it is," Sharpay had this uncertain tone in her voice and repeated herself just to sound more certain but Troy could clearly see that it wasn't working, "Sex."

A playful smirk and glint reached Troy's eye, "Well, I think I'm going to have to prove that you, Sharpay Evans, are wrong."

Sharpay smiled as Troy kissed her passionately. It wasn't until a few seconds later that the tears were cried away and the sheets that physically separated them were discarded. They had a connection, Sharpay and Troy. It was one that the world had never seen before. Their love that they had for each other surpassed anyone else's in the entity of the universe. And in those few moments where their connection could only get stronger, Sharpay realized that it was love making and she would have to make him pay for it later.

* * *

Michael Evans hissed as the ice touched his forehead, "That shit hella hurts. I thought you were feminine. Damn Ryan, can't you be anymore fucking gentle!"

Ryan rolled his eyes at his brother, "You have a massive bruise on your forehead that needs to be iced and you're going to use Sharpay's _makeup_ to cover it up and you call me feminine."

"Don't be a smartass. Or in your case a dumbass."

"Whatever," retorted Ryan as he walked around the kitchen island and threw another ice pack at Michael, "where's Sharpay anyway?"

"What? You two need to rehearse for your little audition tomorrow?"

"No, it's just ten at night and she should be at home by now."

Michael snorted at his brother's remark but he couldn't help but wonder where his sister actually was, "You worry too much. Just fucking call her," Michael harshly threw the phone at Ryan. The phone touched his hand but was thrown back into the air a few times before it safely landed in Ryan's hand.

Ryan quickly dialed the number and let the phone ring for a second. Michael quickly interrupted Ryan's worried train of thoughts, "Put her on speaker."

* * *

"We have to figure out something, we can't just keep running to a hotel every time you're at a high."

"Hey, no need to insult! And we're not doing this on pure mood, I love you and I need to see you. Besides, you weren't exactly complaining a few minutes ago," Troy laughed as Sharpay blushed, her cheeks flushing to a pale pink.

"I'm not insulting. I'm just saying sooner or later someone is going to find out and when they do, both of us are going to be screwed."

"Shar, we're already screwing." Troy smirked knowing that he was slowly pushing her buttons, the good and bad ones.

"SHUT UP BOLTON! This is serious. I'm _not_ screwing around."

"So we're fucking?"

That was it, as much as Sharpay adored Troy; he was going to pay. Before he realized it, Sharpay was on top of him, tickling him furiously. If there was one thing that many people didn't know about Troy Bolton it was that he was extremely ticklish.

"SHAR…hahahahaha… SHAR….hahahahha… PAY!" Troy was trying to flip her so he was on top but she pressed down on him so hard that he couldn't. Sharpay laughed as she tickled him more only until Troy was successful in flipping her over and then started tickling her.

Then Sharpay's phone came to life. Obviously not thinking clearly she answered it before checking the ID all the while still laughing, "Hahaha… He…. Hahaha… llo?"

"Sharpay? Where the hell are you?" Michael shouted as Ryan shook his head, handing the phone over to his brother. Michael snatched it and turned off the speaker before pushing Ryan out of the room. Michael was angry and Ryan sure as hell knew that it was a bad time for him to argue.

Sharpay stopped right in the middle of her tracks. She placed the her hand on the receiver, "It's Michael."

Troy felt his face pales just as Sharpay's had. She mouthed, "What do I say?" Troy merely shrugged knowing that wouldn't help her with the situation at hand in the slightest. Sharpay played her famous eye roll and forced a cheery voice, "Why does it matter dearest brother?"

"Because," Michael's voice was so curt that Sharpay thought he was beating on someone. Granted a few hours earlier that someone was her lover, "you were just laughing and I wanna make sure that you stay away from the wrong crowd of people especially that Troy Bolton but if you're giving me a reason to beat his sorry ass, keep doing whatever you're doing. So tell me, where the hell are you?"

"What are you? Mom and Dad! I'm hanging with a friend. That's all you need to know!"

"You bitch. Tell me where you are right now," Michael felt his eye twitch as he looked at Ryan who was currently consuming an ice cream sundae. "Stop eating fat ass," he interjected and then placed his focus on Sharpay, "Well?"

"Fine, I'm on my way home. Are you happy now?"

"Good. See you soon dearest sister," Michael then tossed the phone at Ryan and watched it fall to the ground and the battery fall out, "Pick it up you bastard."

Sharpay turned to Troy and saw that his smile had faded, "I guess you have to go…"

"Yeah. Break a leg at the auditions. I want us to see each other more and this play is the only way," Sharpay quickly pulled herself off Troy and looked around for their previously discarded clothing, "Where's my bra?"

Troy pointed to the doorknob and Sharpay laughed, "You have _excellent_ aim."

A smile tugged the corners of his mouth and also rose out of the bed, leaving the tangled mess of sheets for the maids to pick up (I have nothing against them. I just need detail for you, my readers ). Troy went up and hugged her from behind and placed butterfly kisses in her hair. A small grin came to Sharpay's face until she became fully dressed and straightened her hair. Taking a moment to check her appearance in the full length mirror by the door, she turned to Troy, "Toodles."

"Wait Sharpay…"

Sharpay used her signature 'Ice Princess' turn and tilted her head, "Yes? I got the room tonight if that's what you're wondering…"

"Why are you so afraid to show the real you to everyone?" Troy took a step toward her, in a way telling her that she wasn't going to be alone and that she could trust him.

"I'm like him."

"Who? Michael?"

"Yeah, we have to be the rich bitches…" Sharpay started to turn around until Troy gingerly encased her wrist in his warm hand.

"You're not and you don't have to be anything you don't want to."

"I'm the Ice Princess. You're the Basketball King. We are what we are," Sharpay gently tugged on Troy's hand and he reluctantly let go, looking her in the eye.

"Shar… I love you."

"I love you too but this isn't a fairy tale. The princess won't ever get to be with her prince right?"

Before Troy had conjugated the words to counter hers, the door slammed shut in a tender way and then he was left to the deafening silence of the hotel room that was filled with laughter only a precious few moments ago.

* * *

Easing up the accelerator, Sharpay leaned back in her seat. The tears that were glassing her eyes were blurring her vision, "I hate loving him." Her heart ached to feel his tentative touch and hear his voice while her mind was screaming at her in agony, telling her that if anyone were to find out about their passionate affair, their social circles that have been standing for decades would all crumble. She didn't even believe how they had first come to this in the first place.

"_Ryan, this is _not _going to be fun. I don't want to be with basketball players while I could be singing or something remotely more interesting than talking about baskets and fouls," Sharpay complained as her brother placed the mask over her eyes._

_Ryan scoffed as he fixed the displaced strands of hair, "You're an actress. _Act_ like your interested. This is Mom's company idea to have a get together for this masquerade deal."_

_Snorting, Sharpay stood up, smoothed the wrinkles in her dress and motioned for Ryan to turn around so she could tie the ends of his mask, "Still. What do we have in common with basketball players anyway?"_

_Meanwhile:_

_Troy Bolton pouted exactly like a little kid as his mother tightened the mask around his eyes, "Just do this for me. My boss said this was the perfect way for parents and kids to get to know each other without any kind of personal or professional biased."_

"_Yeah but I mean most of the people are on _West High's _basketball team. They _hate_ me in case you haven't noticed."_

"_Well it's hard to tell with your mask sweetie."_

_Troy rolled his eyes, "Fine but let's stay for only an hour."_

"_Okay, if I find you laughing in that hour, we'll stay the rest of the night. If not, we'll go home."_

"_Deal."

* * *

_

To be continued…

So next chapter we deal with the auditions and the rest of the story of how Troy and Sharpay came to this.

Review please : )


End file.
